Acompañame
by Hanna Kyouyama
Summary: Es mi primer fic, es un YohxAnna......Yoh quiere ir a una fiesta pero anna no quiere acompañarlo. Un pequeño momento de sinceridad


Este es mi primer fic......es un YohxAnna y pues es un pequeño momento de sinceridad, espero que les guste

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Shaman King solo se los tome prestado a Hiroyuko Takei

bueno solo queda aclarar

_"pensamientos"_

dialogos

los dejo con el fic

**Capitulo unico**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en Fumbari y como cualquier otro dia encontramos al shaman de pelo castaño y mirada despreocupada entrenando como siempre, acompañado de su amigo Manta quien pedaleaba duro en su bicicleta para poder mantener el ritmo que su amigo llevaba.

**-**oye Yoh.....yoh.......Yooohhhhh!-grito para sacar a su amigo de su ensoñacion

-mmmm.-el pequeño rubio estaba ya acostumbrado a la actitud de su amigo - ay yoh contigo no se puede, estoy tratando de decirte algo - le decía mientras negaba con la cabeza - lo siento manta esque estaba algo distraido jijiji

-aaa como sea, oye yoh hace una semana vino a verme Jun ^^-dijo en un tono algo entusiasmado** -** En serio Manta y porque? - cuestiono el shaman a su pequeño amigo ya que no se le hacia familiar esa visita

-esque vino a pedirme que le ayudara a organizarle una fiesta sorpresa a Len,dice que el quiere festejar su cumpleaños pero que le da pena jejeje-

-Jijiji vaya parece que Len siempre sera el mismo-dijo el shaman bastante divertido por el comportamiento de Len

** -**bueno Yoh ya tengo casi todo listo solo me faltaba avisarte a ti....mmmm crees que Anna te deje ir? - dijo un poco temeroso el pobre manta** -** uh?-se quedo pensando el shaman, -bueno la verdad no creo que me quiera dejar ir pero la convencere no te preocupes Manta - dijo el shaman con una sonrisa - bueno pues espero que lo logres por cierto la fiesta sera dentro de 2 dias en mi casa como a las 6 de la tarde, recuerda llegar temprano

**-** de acuerdo Manta ahi estare _"espero que anna quiera acompañarme"-_

**-** bueno Yoh tengo que irme te veo dentro de 2 dias -

La tarde caia suave y tranquilamente en todo tokio, tranquilidad se respiraba en el ambiente, bueno a excepcion de cierta pension en la colina Fumbari donde vivian cierto par de prometidos inmaduros.

**-** De ninguna manera Yoh! - gritaba la bella sacerdotisa -Pe..pe..pero Annita porfavor - suplicaba el castaño a su prometida

- que no Yoh no pienso salir de la casa solo para ir a una fiesta de esos amigos tuyos

-pero porque no Annita - preguntaba el shaman con ojos de cachorro tierno**-** _"Maldita sea Yoh porque tienes que poner esa cara?"_ - pensaba anna un tanto frustrada de no poderse resistir - Esta bien,si de verdad quieres ir adelante puedes ir.-

- Enserio Annita gracias - gritaba euforico y feliz el shaman - entonces ire a darme un baño rapido y bajare a hacer la cena -

Y diciendo esto el shaman deposito un beso en la mejilla de su prometida y salio de la sala sin dar tiempo a Anna de decir nada.

El tiempo paso rapido y los 2 dias pasaron igual, ya el dia de la fiesta Yoh llegaba de su habitual entrenamiento

_"ufff eso si que fue mucho pero vaya hoy vere a mis amigos" _pensaba el castaño mientras entraba a la pension

**- **Ya regresé - dijo Yoh al entrar a su casa

- que bueno porque me muero de hambre -

**- **pero Anna hoy no cenaremos en casa no recuerdas que es la fiesta de Len- le dijo Yoh en un tono bastante divertido** -** que yo recuerde te di permiso de ir nunca dije que te acompañaria - dijo la sacerdotisa con su habitual y neutro tono** -** pero annita yo pense que - Yoh bastante sorprendido por esa reflexión de su prometida se quedo sin mucho que decir, pero cuando al fin logró articular palabra** -** asi que antes de que te vayas quiero que me que me hagas de cenar - dijo la itako interrumpiendolo** -** esta bien Anna - diciendo esto con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras que Anna noto

Yoh ya se encontraba en el baño sintiendo como el agua recorria su cuerpo y lo relajaba del duro entrenamiento mientras pensaba _"porque anna no querra acompañarme, de verdad seran para ella tan molestos mis amigos, o sera que no quiere ir conmigo"_. Ante esta ultima supocision el shaman solo dejo escapar un suspiro _"pero yo quiero que me acompañe...tengo que convencerla"_ Y con ese pensamiento se levanto sumamente decidido a convercer a su prometida y salio tan rapido del baño que no se percato de una cosa...

Mientras tanto Anna se habia quedado parada en la sala reflexionando sobre ese "poco habitual" tono de tristeza que habia tenido su prometido

_ "de verdad quiere que lo acompañe...pero para que seguramente solo le amargare la fiesta y muy probablemente me quede yo sentada mietras el se va a divertir con sus amigos.....aunque de verdad quisiera ir"_ Sacudio la cabeza en forma de negacion al pensar esto ultimo _"pero en que estoy pensando no necesito ir a una fiesta con unos escandaloso molestos como ellos....pero entonces....porque?"_

Y tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien habia llegado al lado suyo

**- **Anna, puedo hablar contigo? - dijo el shaman con un tono decidido, cosa que sorprendio a la itako

**-**Yoh....- dijo volteando a ver a su prometido y viendose notablemente sonrojada al notar el estado en el que este se encontraba y esque Yoh habia salido tan rapida y decididamente del baño que no noto que solo habia salido con una toalla amarrada al rededor de su cintura dejando al descubierto su marcado pecho y abdomen.....claro consecuencia del entrenamiento de Anna

Yoh no la dejo terminar y empezo diciendo

**-**Annita no se porque no me quieres acompañar a la fiesta...pe..pero yo la verdad esque-empezo a tartamudear al no poder decirle todo, la itako salio de su estado de shock al oir a su prometido hablar y solo volteo hacia el arqueando una ceja y mirandolo lo mas friamente posible(cosa que no resulta tan efectiva cuando tienes la cara sonrojada y aun recorres con la mirada al hombre parado enfrente tuyo)** -** Anna yo quiero que me acompañes a esta fiesta, no es por Len ni por mis amigos de verdad yo.....yo quiero ir contigo Anna-

Anna dejo de ver a Yoh por un momento al escuchar las palabras que este le decia, como si verlo semidesnudo no fuera ya suficiente ahora el empezaba a decirle cosas como esas....demonios y esque de verdad no pensaba que se pudiera poner mas roja

**-**Yoh yo....la verdad no se que decir - habia escuchado bien....Anna se habia quedado sin palabras?... luego puso un poco mas de atencion y pudo notar algo de triteza en las palabras de Anna - que sucede Anna? - dijo con un tono tierno y lleno de preocupacion** -** Esque Yoh de verdad no creo que quieras que yo vaya, solo te amargare la fiesta y te estare regañando frente a tus amigos - termino de decir esto dejando a un Yoh muy sorprendido

**-** pero Annita-le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba - yo quiero que vayas porque sin ti no sera lo mismo de verdad quiero porque yo....yo - Yoh parecia haberse tragado las ultimas palabras mientras seguia abrazando a Anna

Anna sentia la piel del muchacho en su cara y escuchaba perfectamente el latir de su corazon la verdad le parecia un momento magico,asi que decidio que seria ella quien diera el suguiente paso.....despues de todo Yoh ya habia dado un primer paso

**-** Yoh de verdad quieres que vaya contigo?-

- si Anna de verdad quiero que me acompañes-

Anna se acerco al shaman y enredando sus brazos en el cuello del shaman lo acerco para darle un beso,un primer beso lleno de ternura e inoscencia. Yoh no sabia que hacer asi que solo atino a responder a aquel lindo gesto que habia tenido su prometida. Una vez que se separaron Yoh no pudo resistir mas y le dijo aquellas palabras que habia estado guardando por tanto tiempo

**-** Annita, la razon por la que quiero que me acompañes es porque te amo y quiero estar contigo, quiero que podamos salir y ser nosotros mismos cuando estamos juntos,  
ser una pareja.....mas por amor que por el tonto compromiso -

Anna se quedo asombrada, apesar de haberlo besado, ella de verdad no esperaba que su prometido le dijera esas palabra, ella no pudo mas que sonrojarse aun mas y responderle igual** -**Yoh yo.....yo...tambien te amo-

Yoh vio a su prometida a los ojos y noto un brillo diferente en estos, vio una verdadera felicidad en ellos.- Annita por favor....me acompañarias?-

Anna solo vio a su prometido con una sonrisa y respondio con un simple - por supuesto -

Yoh saltaba de felicidad ante la respuesta de su prometida y al pensar que porfin pudo expresarle todos sus sentimientos asi que solo atino a tomarla de la mano y al estar apunto de irse Anna lo detuvo -que sucede Anna? - dijo con un poco de preocupacion....quiza Anna se arrepintiera, Anna noto esa preocupacion en los ojos de Yoh y le dijo - te acompañare Yoh pero...- Anna se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de decir - no seria mejor que te vistieras mientras yo me preparo?-

Yoh que desde que habia salido del baño no habia notado el estado semidesnudo en el que se encontraba solo atino a sonrojarse aun mas que su prometida** -** creo que si annita jijiji - sonrio yoh como siempre llevandose una mano detras de su nuca con notable nerviosismo

y asi Anna se retiro a su cuarto para arreglarse y dejar a Yoh vestirse, pero cuando apenas empezaba a subir las escaleras un brazo la detuvo, volteo y vio a Yoh parado frente a ella, este solo la jalo lo suficiente como para tomarla de la cintura

**-**solamente acompañame - le dijo con un susurro en el oido

Anna se sonrojo al entender el significado de estas palabras

**-** tonto - le dijo en un tono divertido y con una sonrisa en su boca - nunca te dejaria

con esto se dieron un segundo beso lleno de ternura y amor el cual significo para ellos mucho mas que cualquier palabra que pudieran decirse. Y asi partieron cada uno a su recamara para prepararse e ir juntos a la fiesta de Len como lo que son...un par de enamorados inmaduros

*********FIN*********

Pues espero que le haya gustado es mi primer fic asi que espero que no sean muy duros conmigo


End file.
